


You Came in With the Breeze

by caughtitonland



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, [Genre] Smut, [Kink] Early Morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caughtitonland/pseuds/caughtitonland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny decides that the best way to wake up on a Sunday morning is in Steve's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Came in With the Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a comment fic written for the awesome [austen](http://austen.livejournal.com), who asked for, _Danny/Steve "Sleepy just-waking-up porn"_.

It's the sun that woke him on that Sunday morning. Not the alarm, not the loud, obnoxious voice of the DJ on the local radio station. Just the bright, warm light coming in through Steve's sheer bedroom curtains.

Danny stretched and curled back in on himself, only then feeling the solid wall of Steve's chest against his back, his warm arm slung heavily over his abs, and the hot breath on the back of his neck. He closed his eyes and took a deep inhale of his own, a smile slowly crossing his face.

Yesterday had been rough on both of them; giving notification to the mother of a young boy was never easy and they'd both hit the bar afterward, trying to put the image to the back of their mind.

Rolling over, Danny's own arm slid around Steve's back, face pressing in close, nose smushed against the fine whorls of hair that covered his partner's pectorals. Steve still smelled faintly of alcohol, his cologne, and the shampoo he used on a daily basis. It was an unmistakable mix that was all McGarrett and never failed to bring up good memories.  
The touch was enough to wake Steve, who pressed a kiss to the top of Danny's head, his arms adjusting to wrap tighter around his partner's middle.

"Mornin', detective," Steve whispered, voice gruff with sleep, one hand moving up to stroke through Danny's hair as he focused his vision, blinking away the drowsiness.

"Mornin', commander," Danny chuckled, grunting softly as he adjusted his own position, one leg thrown haphazardly over Steve's hip. Danny's eyebrow went up and smirk crossed his face at what he felt after settling in closer.

"There's a joke about a gun in yer pocket, but somehow, I'm pretty sure I disarmed ya last night. Put everything in the nightstand." He couldn't help but laugh as Steve turned them over, Danny ending up flat on his back against the mattress, arms pinned over his head by one big hand closed around his wrists.

Steve's kisses were like hot wax, slipping down across Danny's jaw, his neck, chest, and finally the dip where his leg met his hip. Danny's body responded almost instantly, cock hardening obscenely under his partner's ministrations.

His eyes rolled back at the first touch of Steve's lips to his swollen head, Danny thankful there was a pillow to throw his head against, otherwise he was certain the headboard and his skull would've made painful contact. A warm tongue slid over his slit and the moan was out before he could stop it, hips squirming for more.

Steve didn't disappoint, tongue laving over more and more of him, until Danny was seeing two of everything, eyes unknowingly crossed as the urge for something more intense becomes overwhelming. His partner seemed to read him like a book, because before Danny could even think to comment, Steve was already reaching for the lube.

In an unspoken choreography of sorts, Steve leaned over for the lube while Danny turned onto his stomach, cock pressing painfully into the mattress. The slick glide came moments later, the muscles in Danny's shoulders tensing as he held onto the pillow for dear life. His legs turned gelatinous as Steve gently worked him open, going much too slow for Danny's taste, but being as thorough as he was in all other aspects of his life; Danny would thank him later.

The push in had Danny seeing stars nonetheless, his mouth going slack as the pressure, the heat, and the feeling of fullness all culminated to create the most intense feeling of pleasure he'd ever experienced. His hips arched up, a silent plea for Steve to push deeper and when Danny felt those two big hands come down and pull him back, he might as well have found God, it felt so good. Instead, he let out a growl of satisfaction deep enough to make it instantly clear that Steve had better start thrusting, his partner managing a rough laugh as he pulled back and then snapped forward, setting a deep, quick pace that had Danny trying to remember how to breathe.

Eyes clenched shut and hands white-knuckling the rungs of the headboard, Danny could only let a few garbled noises out as Steve slipped in and out, smooth and thick and deep and hard, just the way he liked it. Those big hands slid up and down his back, occasionally gripping his shoulders, but more often resting on his hips, literally pulling Danny onto his cock again and again.

Danny didn't care who called, who knocked, who broke into the house; all that mattered was that Steve was doing incredible things to his body and he was about to explode. He tried to choke out a warning, but all that came out was a shout of Steve's name as his vision blacked out and then focused again, every muscle tensing as he came harder than he could ever remember coming before.

It wasn't long before he felt Steve's own body have the same reaction, and Danny could only still and let the warmth wash over him from the inside out as his partner emptied inside him. Both too boneless to hold themselves up, they collapsed onto the mattress, Steve's full weight pressing deliciously into Danny's back, his cock still plunged deep inside him.

Danny bit his lips, trying fruitlessly to catch his breath as the room slowly stopped spinning. Licking over the spot he'd just bitten, he managed a look over his shoulder.

"And THAT is how you should wake me up, every morning."


End file.
